This invention relates to a truck and rail transportation system.
One major problem in most systems for transporting goods is the necessity for handling the goods numerous times during the time that they are being transported. A prime example of this is the transportation of grain. The grain is first handled when it is taken from the field and placed in storage on the farm. A second handling will occur when the grain is taken from the farm storage or the field to a sub-terminal, usually by truck or wagon. A final handling is required when the grain is taken from the sub-terminal to the terminal for loading on a unit train for transporting long distances.
Each handling results in warehouse costs, handling costs, and shrinkage costs.
Furthermore, the recent trend has been to abandon many railroad spur lines in the nation's grain belt. Consequently, there is an opportunity to develop a transportation system designed to eliminate as many warehousings and handlings as possible.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved truck and rail transportation system.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of containers which may be utilized sequentially for storage, highway transportation, and rail transportation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a container having both railroad wheels and highway wheels.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a truck and rail transportation system having fifth wheel mechanisms for engaging a railroad bogie and for engaging the fifth wheel mechanism of a truck tractor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a container having railroad wheels and highway engaging wheels which may be adjusted longitudinally with respect to the container, and which may also be removed according to choice.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a truck and rail transportation system wherein a truck fifth wheel mechanism is mounted on the undersurface of the container and may be moved longitudinally to accommodate truck tractors of different dimensions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a truck and rail transportation system wherein conversion from the truck mode to the rail mode, and vice versa, can be done without a crane, gantry, or other such external elevating devices.